The Legend of Korra: Avatar State Part 2
by Speedy08
Summary: Korra has a fever after going into the avatar state, can mako help her?


The Avatar State Part 2

* * *

><p>Okay so this is part 2, i think there will probably be 2 more parts to this story. enjoy and please leave feedback!<p>

* * *

><p>"She's been unconscious for almost 3 hours now! What's wrong with her?" Mako asked the doctor.<p>

Korra had gone into the Avatar State and had fainted. Tenzin had called a doctor immediately afterward. It seemed that she was running a fever; she shivered and was sweating a lot. He was worried. Tenzin had called them after the doctor came, in hopes that they might be able to wake Korra up, but they hadn't had much luck.

"It looks like he was exposed to some sort of toxic gas that has been causing her to have nightmares and hallucinate. The fever is the body trying to fight it back, I gave her an antidote but she doesn't seem to be responding to it" the doctor said as he scratched his head. He had seen the effect of the toxic before, but never this severe.

"A toxin? What toxin?" asked Bolin.

"It's something that the equalists are using now. The toxin invades a benders body, making it unstable and creating side effects such as nightmares and uncontrolled shivering. As I said before the antidote is usually enough" the doctor said.

"So in theory, Korra could have been exposed to maybe more of that toxin?" Bolin asked, looking confused.

"In theory. She might have had inhaled a more concentrated dose which has magnified its effects".

"What can we do?" Tenzin asked, looking at an unconscious Korra.

"Wait and see. If she makes it through the night without anymore complications than she should be fine, if not…" the doctor stopped there, but then continued, "If she doesn't get better through the night then you should call her parents". He then picked up his bag and coat and headed towards the door but was stopped by Mako.

"YOU aren't going ANYWHERE until Korra wakes up!" he said grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up.

"Mako! Put him down! He has done everything he can, it's up to Korra now" Tenzin said, leaving Korra's side and heading towards him.

Mako looked at the doctor, fury in his eyes and then to the bed where Korra laid, and his eyes softened. He sighed and put the doctor down. As soon as his feet touched the ground the doctor picked up his things once again and ran out the door.

"Bro you need to relax, she'll be fine, Korra is strong" Bolin said trying to cheer Mako up. He too was worried but he knew Korra would pull through, she was strong.

"Then why hasn't she woken up? She just keeps shivering and panting. The fever hasn't gone down at all" Mako said, sitting next to Korra.

"I believe Korra will wake up when she's ready" Tenzin said. She had to, she was the avatar, there was no way Korra will accept a defeat in a fight that was for sure.

"You should go with your family, your kids are probably scared, Bolin and I will take care of Korra" Mako said sitting next to Korra's bed.

Tenzin nodded and said "Please let me know if there are any changes, I will check on her later". He then took one last look at Korra, and then headed towards his home.

*Four hours later*

It was night already and Korra showed no signs of getting better. She was still tossing and turning in her bed, shivering and panting. Mako hated seeing her like this. He would never admit it to her or his brother that he was in love. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he couldn't lose her.

Bolin was in the floor snoring lightly, he had fallen asleep about an hour back. He looked at his brother and threw a blanket over him, careful not to wake him up. He went outside to get another bucket of water. He then came back and placed a cloth into the cool water and placed it on top of Korra's forehead. She shivered a little and for a moment it seemed to stop the shivering but then she began to shiver again. Mako sighed.

"Come on Korra, you're better than this, you have to wake up, don't you want to play in the championship in a few weeks?" he said, hoping that he might wake her up that way, but she kept on shivering.

* * *

><p>Korra had never been into the spirit world before, and it wasn't exactly what she imagined. She thought it would be more colorful but instead it was somewhere in between. She then saw an old man approaching her, an air nomad with a blue arrow on his forehead. It was Avatar Aang!<p>

"I have been waiting for you Korra, I didn't think I would see you this soon" he said.

Korra bowed and said "I didn't either; I mean I'm not very spiritual, I know I should be because I'm the avatar but it doesn't come easy to me".

"I have noticed" Aang said as he gestured Korra to sit down beside him.

"Why am I here? Why can't I go back? I don't like being here, it…"

"Scares you?" Aang finished. Korra gasped and then reluctantly nodded.

"I don't know what to do" she said looking down. She really didn't, this was very unfamiliar to her. She was not having a good day. First, she had seen Amon while practicing airbending and then she nearly killed Tenzin. What a great Avatar she would be!

"Korra, the reason you can't leave the spirit world is because you have unresolved issues. You have to be able to admit when you are scared or frightened, it is not a weakness, it is a natural feeling. And don't blame yourself too harshly for tonight's events. I almost destroyed a entire city in a fit of rage while in the Avatar State, I could have killed someone but I didn't and neither did you" Aang said as he placed his hand lightly on Korra's shoulder.

"I had never felt this way before. Nothing ever scared me and then Amon came and I'm even scared of myself, of what I can do, I almost killed Tenzin!" Korra cried, and then tears came down her cheeks, she didn't like crying but right now that was all she could do.

"But you didn't Korra. It is true that you are the avatar, but you are also human and make mistakes. You don't have to be perfect" Aang replied.

"_Korra please wake up" _

"Mako?" Korra said answering to the faint voice in the spirit world.

"Go Korra, and remember you have to heal your emotional wounds as well as your physical ones" Aang said with a smile, getting up and heading towards the direction he first came.

"Thank you Avatar Aang!" she said waving at him.

"_I'll see you soon" Aang said and then she left the spirit world._

* * *

><p>"Korra? Korra wake up please?" Mako said. Korra had suddenly gasped and her shivering when down a bit.<p>

"Mako?" she said in a weak voice. Everything hurt, she felt like if her body was on fire and to top it off she had a huge headache. "I should have stayed" in the spirit world she thought.

"Korra! I'm so happy you woke up! And what are you talking about? Why are you saying you should have stayed in the spirit world" Mako asked, moving the hair from her sweaty face.

"I…said… that… out…loud?" Korra replied still feeling weak.

"Yea, you kind of did. You scared me Korra, you've been running a fever for a couple of hours now, and you still are" he said as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

It feels so good, Korra thought. It was soothing against her hot skin, it was burning. She wished she could go into the water and just be there for a while, but she knew she couldn't. She continued to shiver.

"Korra just try to relax you'll be okay" Mako said, wetting the cloth and putting it on her forehead again. Her skin felt really hot, and the fever hadn't gone down too much, he thought about taking her down to the beach and putting her in the water and then bringing her back, maybe that way the fever will break.

"Do you want to go take a dip?" he asked smiling. Korra answered with a weak smile. He knew what I was thinking she thought, or maybe I just said it out loud, again.

Mako gently grabbed Korra and placed her in his arms. Even though he knew she wanted to lean on him Korra wouldn't. He knew she was tired, but even as weak as she was, she hated relying on anyone.

"Korra, you can lean on me" Mako said, looking at how uncomfortable Korra was in his arms, she would doze off here and there, and when she didn't reply right away, he shook her a little making sure she hadn't returned to her previous fever state.

"I'm… fine" she replied. She did want to lean on him, but he was already carrying her and that was humiliating enough. She had tried to walk but her legs gave out so Mako had to carry her the rest of the way.

"Suit yourself" he said continuing to go down the island.

Korra then thought about what she and Avatar Aang had talked about. She sighed and placed her head on Mako's chest.

Mako smiled and looked down to Korra, who began dozing off again. He then did something he never thought he would do. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. Korra stirred a little but didn't wake up. Had she really felt that, she thought.

A couple of minutes later they were finally at the beach.

"Wake up Korra" he said. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the ocean.

"You… can put me…down now" she said, even though she was in no condition to walk, she could barely breathe.

"Are you crazy? You're gasping for air, you can't walk. I'll go in with you, just brace yourself it's going to be cold" he said as he headed towards the ocean.

Korra first felt the cool water in her legs and then up to her shoulders. This feels good she thought. Even though she knew the water must have been really cold, it felt relaxing against her skin. Mako shuddered a little, it was too cold for him but he held his ground as he dipped in it until she was completely covered in water and then she was in the surface again with the water up in her shoulders.

Mako stood in the water with Korra for a long time, until Korra began to shake because of the cold water. He went back to the beach and used his chi to warm himself up a bit and began to walk back towards Tenzin's home.

When they finally got back, Mako grabbed a blanket and wrapped Korra while heading towards her bed. On the way back she had fallen asleep, but as he began to place her on the bed she hanged on to him.

"Whats wrong Korra?" he asked pulling her close to him again.

"I'm scared" she said. She was. She didn't want to close her eyes and see Amon again like she had all those nights. The thought of it made her shiver.

"Don't be Korra, I'll be right here with you okay, I won't leave your side, I promise. Now please relax, your forehead is getting warm again" he said, and she sighed and let him place her in her bed.

"You won't leave?" she asked softly, she was still weak, but she could breathe now.

"I promise I won't leave" he said moving her hair from her face once again. She thought it was to put the wet cloth but instead he kissed her on her forehead. She thought she had imagined the first kiss, but she hadn't. Mako had kissed her! She gave him a weak smile.

"Go to sleep" he said smiling and wetting the cloth and placing her in her forehead, and then he held her hand.

She was tired, and after a few minutes she fell asleep once again. And for the first time in many nights, she slept through the rest of t he night, holding on to Mako's hand.


End file.
